What's Real, What's love, What are we?
by ShadowSheWolf
Summary: In the first chapter of this it's not anything to big other then me and my friend and boy friend get sucked into a weird cross between YYH and IY. YaoiLemons later pairings: IxK ShesxIan SamixRay RxShip SangXMiro YuskxKei HiexKura ect. Please no burns but


**Um...I don't own InuYasha, or YuYuHakusho...But I want to.**

Silcence. That's allt hat came to the spirit detective, adn his friends. They all lay there quietly. Their eyes closed. Almost as if every last one of them were dreaming, but they weren't dreaming. All they could see was darkness, darkness and a fait faded light. Yusuke mummbled in his unconsiousness, suddenly arousing to the world around him. For a moment he thought he might be dreaming, but he wasn't. It was there. A forest, of a huge size. His eyes widened as he saw what was there. Demons, birds, everything, looking so natural together. He ran to the others as one by one they awoke to this odd new place. Yusuke grumbled, moste displeased at the fact that they were all there, but they had no way of finding a way back. Kurama spoke first.

"Yusuke, if there's one thing I'm absolutly sure about, it's that this is the same world, but in a diffrent time period. If we were in demon world, it wouldn't nearly be this beautiful." He looked toward the others, mostly at Hiei. Hiei nodded agreeing with the statment the, now half, kitsune-demon stated. Kurama looked towards Yusuke sighing softly. "_Better to keep moving then wait for any suprises. If we're here, we're here for a perpous!"_ Yusuke looked at him and nodded carefully. They all ahd been working with each other for 12 years now so Yusuke was now around26 years old, and now knew well about his demon father((My twist)). Appearently Yusuke was a highclass half demon, almost an S class. He sighed having the feeling this was no ordenary forest.

In other parts Kagome was pleasently enjoying a hotspring with Sango. They both ached from heel to toe with pain. Shippo just happened to be in there as well but he was being quiet while the other two where talking about the latest happenings. It was a quiet normal day...until they ran into a demon named Yurukin((My twist)). He was suppoused to be one of the 11 god of hell. He was a great and powerful demon, but was he evil? He merely said he wished to 'purify the world'. Was that a bad thing? They were talking about it's diffrent meanings, when suddenly Kagome heard the tree branches rustle. She looked up quickly and gasped seeing a face.

_"Ah!"_ She called out feeling a demonic aura, and, unfortunately for him, hitting Hiei, who was just looking ahead, in the face with a rock. He growled, and muttered curses under his breath, going back to the others and telling him of what he saw, and also growled hearing Yusuke laughing his ass off.

Back in the real world Sami was watching this((I'm Sami)). He gasped seeing what was going on. This wasn't suppoused to happen! Two of his favorite shows were mixing! Was he really going to let this happen! He called his friend Ian, and told him to turn on the tv and watch the episode, when he heard he could see it too he twitched wondering what could cause this odd phenominon. He called his boyfriend to make sure this was all around. When he heard that all three of them were seeing this, he began to wonder. 'What the hell is going on here! If I'm seeing this and so are they...does it mean something!' He whirled around his messy room, and then looked to his wall seeing his :Kagoshi Oni Blade:((The holy demon blade)). He started to puzzle over it. His father said he had gotten the blade along time ago but never where. The blade wasn't sharp, and couldn't cut anything for crap as for what he saw. But maybe...it would be useful in this. He grabbed it and growled feeling it pulse in his hands, and then everything went black.

Ian at his house was searching his drawers for something, and he finally found it, and old orb. It was broken, dusty, and black, but he polished it and saw it start to glow an odd color. _"Wh-what the!_" He passed out on the spot feeling light headed just at the sight of it. Rey on the other hand was waiting for Sami to call back, and was getting worried about his boyfriend. He turned around feeling a somewhat odd feeling, and grabbed out for what looked like air, but he knew, there was something there. It was a swallow, and he too passed out.

The three of them travled to another place combined in their minds, and in Rey and Sami's condition, hearts. Sami awoke to the voice of a familiar person. "Inu-yasha?" He opened his eyes to see a very puzzled dog-demon.

_"Do I...know you?"_ He looked confused...As he should be.

TBC

Sorry I'll put another chapter in soon, and it's a crappy begining!


End file.
